Obsesión no es lo mismo al amor
by Saori Akamiya
Summary: ¿Cómo es que puedes llegar a enamorarte de alguien tan molesta o siquiera a que te llegue a gustar? ¿Y más aun cuando esta está enamorada de tu mejor amigo? Pues Domon parece pasar por esto.


Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucros.

Sinopsis: ¿Cómo es que puedes llegar a enamorarte de alguien tan molesta o siquiera a que te llegue a gustar? ¿Y más aun cuando esta está enamorada de tu mejor amigo? Pues Domon parece pasar por esto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habia sido una tarde genial, y ahora los chicos del quipo del Raimon se encontraban en otro entretenido entrenamiento, había sido una buena tarde hasta entonces pero…

-¡Cariño! – La voz que escucho hizo que se girara rápidamente para ver a la dueña de esa molesta y chillona voz que, al parecer, iba ingresando a la cancha acompañada de las demás managers y de Touko. No tardo en voltear a ver a sus demás compañeros quienes pusieron una cara de fastidio, de burla y de lastima mirando fijamente a su compañero y mejor amigo Ichinose, a quien solo le comenzó a resbalar algo de sudor por su frente al ver a la chica.  
>El alegre capitán del equipo decidió dejar el entrenamiento por un rato, seguido de las quejas del estratega, quien termino cediendo al final.<br>Con paso entusiasta caminaron hacia con las chicas, mientras una de ellas salía corriendo hasta abrazar casi asfixiando a un pobre Kazuya.

-¡Oh, Cariño! No sabes las ganas que tenia de abrazarte.- Comento aun abrazada a su cuello.

-Lo imagino, Rika. Yo… eh, también te extrañe.- Dijo por decir algo. A decir verdad aunque Rika fuera muy melosa y en ocasiones molesta, le había tomado cierto cariño, pero para males de la chica, no ese tipo de afecto de ella a con él.

Y en esos momentos fue tan solo una persona quien pudo ver la mueca casi indescifrable en Domon. La verdad es que no era la primera vez que le veía así, de hecho, ya habían sido varias y ya se imaginaba el porqué. Después de todo, llevaban conociendo un muy buen tiempo.

Las chicas decidieron entonces preparar la merienda para que los jugadores descansaran y así poder convivir un rato. Todo iba normal después de lo de Domon. Natsumi había quemado el arroz, Kogure había echado picante en la comida de unos cuantos y Haruna lo había reprendido por ello. Todo bien hasta ese momento.

-Y ¿Qué cuentan, amigos? ¿Qué tal esos entrenamientos? –Pregunto casual Touko. Solo por hacer platica.

-Ahora que lo dices ha estado todo genial, ¿no es así, chicos?- Respondió y pregunto Endou. Todos asintieron y comenzaron la plática hasta que…

-Es cierto que son muy buenos, pero no serian tan fuertes sin mi amor.- Comento orgullosa la peli-aqua refiriéndose a quien creía era su novio y futuro esposo. A la mayoría les resbalo el sudor por la nuca y Ichinose ponía una cara que, claramente decía "Tan solo háganle caso" pero a unos cuantos esos comentarios ya los tenían hartos.

-Claro, niña. Ni siquiera es tu novio por muy bueno que sea jugando.- Hablo mordaz dándole en su punto a la chica siendo rápidamente regañado.

-¡Kogure! Ten algo de tacto.- Regaño la peli-azul al pequeño diablillo.

-Tan solo dije la verdad.- Haruna miro a Rika y a Ichinose pidiendo disculpas con la mirada por el comportamiento del chico.

-¡Ah! ¡Pequeño monstruo! pero claro que es mío ¿no es así, amorcito?- Rika volteo rápido su mirada a la del castaño, el cual parecía dudar con su respuesta.

-Eh… Bueno, yo no…- Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo, la morena se abalanzo sobre él, temiendo la respuesta y callándolo con un beso en los labios ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.  
>Ichinose no daba crédito a lo que pasaba. Había entrado en una especie de shock que le impedía moverse o hacer algo, mientras que Rika se empeñaba en no despegarse de él, con los ojos bien cerrados.<p>

Y fue ahí cuando a dos de los presentes pareció pasarles lo mismo que al castaño que era aprisionado.  
>Por su parte, Aki ya estaba algo acostumbrada a ver a esos dos tan juntos, aun en contra de la voluntad del muchacho, pero aunque quisiera negarlo, su mejor amigo le importaba, demasiado y de una manera distinta a con los demás. Era algo con lo que por un tiempo estuvo confundida entre lo que sentía por Endou y por Ichinose, hasta que comprendió todo, en ese momento sabia lo mucho que le quería. Demasiado tarde al parecer.<p>

Y Domon. De él nadie lo esperaría. Frunció el ceño un poco mientras sentía como una especie de coraje hacia el castaño crecía en él y decidió salir de ahí sin importar que esta acción desviara la atención de todos hacia su persona. Aki vio ahí la oportunidad perfecta para escapar del lugar sin necesidad de parecer una escena de celos o tristeza de su parte.

Endou se disponía a correr tras ambos chicos, pero la mano de Haruna en su hombro lo detuvo.

-No, capitán. Déjelos solos.- Y como entendiendo todo, el de banda naranja le mostro una mueca parecida a algo como una sonrisa y se quedo en su lugar. No era tan tonto e ingenuo como todos creían.  
>Poco a poco todos se fueron esparciendo por el campo sin saber realmente que hacer en esa situación. Era incomodo tan solo ver como el beso no se rompía y como los otros dos salieron corriendo, parecía una escena sacada de una telenovela barata o algo así<p>

Y el mundo por fin volvió a girar para Ichinose quien, a lo que su cabeza le respondió, alejo a Rika tomándola firme por los hombros. La chica abrió los ojos, los cuales ahora estaban cubiertos por una muy fina capa de lágrimas, pues sabía lo que su acción atraería. El rechazo definitivo.

-Rika… Lo siento, pero…- Y fue interrumpido por la chica nuevamente…

Mientras tanto, detrás del pequeño cuarto del club se encontraba el peli-gris recargado en este mientras intentaba comprenderse a él mismo.

__

_"¿Por qué? Esto no debería pasarme. Ella es… molesta y no… no me g-gusta. Pero, entonces ¿Por qué corrí de esa manera…? ¡No entiendo nada!"_

Y como si le hubieran leído la mente, alguien a sus espaldas le contesto.

-Te gusta Rika.- No fue una pregunta, fue una confirmación. Levanto la vista y ahí la pudo ver, a su mejor amiga de la infancia parada junto a él con una sonrisa comprensiva.

–¿Eh…? ¡Aki! ¡No es eso! Yo…- Dios, sabía que parecía un tonto y que seguramente estaba sonrojado y esa fue la razón por la que bajo la mirada apenado.

–No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Son cosas que… pasan.- Domon detecto el timbre de voz que uso su amiga en las últimas palabras y regreso su mirada a con ella.

–Tu… ¿Quieres mucho a Ichinose, no es así?- Ahí fue donde lo comprendió todo. No tenía que ocultarse con ella, se conocían bastante bien por algo, ¿no?

–Mas de lo que creía.- Sonrió para sí misma y le tendió la mano. El chico la vio interrogante y ella sonrió aun más.-Vamos. Deben de estar esperandonos. 

Domon también le sonrió y tomo su mano para levantarse. No tenía porque ponerse así. Kazuya era su amigo y Rika… bueno también podría ser una buena amiga.  
>Aki si que era fuerte, pensó.<br>Se dirigieron nuevamente al campo en silencio y cada uno se fue por su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No tardo mucho en que Endou tratara de averiguar lo ocurrido por lo que se acerco a su amiga.

–Aki.- Ella lo volteo a ver. –Esto… ¿Domon y tu están bien?- Pregunto temiendo una mala respuesta pero la chica solo le sonrió.

-Estamos bien, Endou. Ahora vamos, que estoy segura que querrán entrenar mas.

El castaño la observo y sonrió ampliamente mientras corría tras sus amigos.

La pelinegra se quedo ahí parada viendo a los muchachos entrenar nuevamente gracias al entusiasmo de su capitán, pero no veía ni a Rika ni a ichinose ahí. Bajo un poco la cabeza y suspiro.  
>Pero alguien a sus espaldas la llamo.<p>

–Aki…- Giro su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada grisácea de Rika. Sorprendida por ello abrió de par en par sus ojos observándola fijamente. –Acepto mi derrota y… solo espero que, le correspondas.- Bajo la mirada y estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando la pelinegra la detuvo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Su cara de confusión hizo que la morena se volteara con ella.  
>Suspiro sonoramente y se dedico a contestarle.<p>

–Se que sientes algo por Ichinose y que aunque yo haya estado con él jugando a los novios, tu seguías ahí. Tan solo viendo. Y hace unos momentos el mismo Ichinose me conto todo sobre lo maravillosa que eres. Así que yo salgo sobrando aquí. ¡Pero hay de ti donde le hagas sufrir!- viendo la cara atónita de la chica se dio cuenta de que solo estaba hablando sin pensar y comenzó a reír nerviosamente. –Je, je. Lo siento. Creo que hable de más.- Aki solo rio un poco, nerviosa, pensativa y sonrojada por lo que le acababa de decir Rika. –Tú solo hazlo feliz.  
>Y comenzó a caminar hacia Touko y las demás quienes habían visto y escuchado todo.<p>

Pero la voz firme de Aki la detuvo nuevamente.

–Rika, solo quiero que sepas que hay alguien, alguien que estuvo muy cerca de ti y que desearía que lo vieras como a Ichinose. –La peli-aqua se sorprendió por lo dicho pero rápidamente agacho la mirada sonrosada.

–Lo sé.- Contesto sorprendiendo a las presentes. No esperaban esa respuesta de su parte. –Domon. Él… lo he observado y… si, me he dado cuenta.

–¡No puedo creerlo, Rika! –Grito de repente la peli-rosa, bastante enojada. – ¡Sabias lo de Domon y aun así te atreviste a besar a Ichinose frente a él! -

–Si, bueno…- comenzó a hablar torpemente. Era verdad que le tenía algo de miedo a Touko enojada.- La verdad es que… ¡Ahora mismo lo arreglo!- Y salió corriendo hacia la cancha con un solo objetivo en mente.

Domon.

Rika paro de correr justo antes de llegar y lo observo.  
>Se había dado cuenta de las muecas que el peli-gris hacia cada vez que abrazaba a su "cariñito", como trataba de alejarse de ellos dos cada vez que estaban abrazados, bueno prácticamente era ella quien lo abrazaba pero no importa, el caso era que ella se había dado cuenta de esto y sin querer, Ichinose se había convertido en pura obsesión y rutina mientras que Domon comenzaba de a poco a interesarle de manera distinta. Raro y loco pero cierto.<p>

El alto y delgado chico salió de la cancha y se sentó en el banco, mientras bebía de su botella de agua, Rika vio ahí la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse y así lo hizo.  
>Y Sin darse cuenta ella ya estaba a su lado.<p>

-Hola.- Hablo bajo haciendo sobresaltar al chico, quien con la misma agua comenzó a ahogarse y a toser desesperado.  
>La peli-aqua se asusto y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda, aunque más bien pareciese querer quebrársela. El muchacho se incorporo ya un poco más tranquilo, pero Rika parecía no verlo así y no paraba de golpearlo.<p>

-¡Oye! ¡Tranquila! Ya estoy bien.-

-¿Uh…? Claro, lo siento… je, je.- Ambos se sentaron nuevamente en silencio pero Rika no iba solo a golpearlo, así que decidió hablar de una vez.

-Domon… -Él asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que la escuchaba y ella continuo. –Se que… ¡Rayos! Sé que te gusto y… -Pero no continuo gracias al tremendo grito del chico.

-¿¡Que!? Yo no… S-se que Aki te dijo algo, p-pero…

-No, no fue Aki. ¡Ah! ¡Eres demasiado obvio para mí! Y es por eso que quiero decirte que, y-yo… yo también siento algo por ti. No es como con ichinose, creo que él solo era una obsesión, por eso te pido que me esperes.

Eso era demasiado. No esperaba que le dijera algo así, lo tomo desprevenido pero, no había prisas después de todo. El sentimiento apenas comenzaba en ambos y la verdada era que los dos querían descubrirlo juntos. No como una obsesión, si no como amor.

-Claro. Vamos a entrenar, tú juegas bien.- Rika lo miro sorpresiva. Se lo había tomado bastante bien y ahora lo único que quería, era descubrir a aquel alto chico.

-Si, vamos.

Y asi, los dos comenzaron a entrenar, olvidando de ratos lo complicado que era todo, pero no por eso dejándolo atrás, mas bien tan solo descansando de aquello para después poder vivir lo que significaba una relación con toda intensidad. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

****

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola a todos los que se hayan atrevido a leer este raro fic!  
>La verdad es que no lo tenia planeado, solo apareció en mi cabezota y pues ¡PUM! Salio esto ñ,ñU<br>Bueno, debo dar crédito a mi hermano que me dijo como seria un Domon x Rika y pues... acordándome de eso, deje que mis dedos escribieran.

Es la primera historia que subo a Fanfiction, asi que se aceptan criticas, solo no sean tan malos, chicos x)  
>Tal vez haga una continuación porque, a decir verdad, quisiera escribir un capitulo solo de lo que paso con Aki e Ichinose, o lo sucedido con Rika y Domon después de esto.<p>

Sin mas, me despido.

¡Saludos y nos leemos!


End file.
